Nicole Savoy
| birth_place = Pulaski County, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Sacramento, California | billed = | trainer = Michael Modest Rich Myers Earl the Pearl Oliver John | debut = November 5, 2011 | retired = }} Nicole Matthias (November 3, 1985) is an American female professional wrestler currently using the ring name Nicole Savoy. In SHIMMER Women Athletes she is a one-time Heart Of SHIMMER Champion and a one-time SHIMMER Champion. Professional wrestling career Early career Savoy made her in-ring debut on November 5, 2011 in Primal Conflict Wrestling's PCW A Night To Remember V event, where she defeated Jessie Kaye. She returned to the ring on September 8, 2012 debuting in Vendetta Pro Wrestling at the 2012 September 2 Remember event. There, Savoy entered the 2012 Luna Vachon Memorial Lunacy Cup Vendetta Vixxens Battle Royal won by Amanda. During her rookie years Savoy wrestled in several California promotions including Fighting Spirit Pro, Battleground Pro Wrestling, PREMIER Wrestling, Big Time Wrestling, Gold Rush Pro Wrestling and others. Big Time Wrestling (2013-2014, 2016) Savoy made her debut on July 19, 2013 at BTW International Incident in a match lost to Winter. She returned on May 17, 2014 at BTW WrestleFest, defeating Kikyo Nakamura in a match specially officiated by Molly Holly. She later returned on October 24 during the 18th Anniversary event, defeating Laura Palmer in a match specially officiated by Amy Dumas. Her last match was on February 19, 2016 at BTW Dangerous Damsels in a loss to Beatrice Domino All Pro Wrestling (2013-2018) On October 5, 2013, Savoy debuted at APW One Scary Night where she defeated Savanah Riley. She returned on June 12, 2015 at APW 2nd Annual War At The Shore where she teamed with Reno SCUM (Adam Thornstowe & Luster The Legend) in defeating Ryan McQueen & The World's Cutest Tag Team (Candice LeRae & Joey Ryan) in a tag match. She returned on September 26 at QPW/APW Renowned, where she defeated Laura James. Returning on October 30 at APW Halloween Hell 2015, Savoy challenged Thunder Rosa for Gold Rush Pro Wrestling's Lady Luck Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. Savoy returned on May 13, 2016 at APW Friday The 13th, where Savoy defeated Holidead. On August 19 at APW Bay Area Bash, Savoy defeated Thunder Rosa. On August 18, 2017, Savoy returned at APW Civic Slam, defeating Candice LeRae in singles action. Savoy returned on St. Patrick's Day, 2018 for APW Kick Rocks, where she lost to Tenille Dashwood. Three months later Savoy returned on June 22 at APW Bay Area Bash where she defeated Shotzi Blackheart. She returned on July 6 at APW/PWR King Of Indies, defending Pro Wrestling Revolution's World Women's Championship against Taya in a title match that ended in a No-Contest finish. Alternative Wrestling Show (2014-2018) Debuting on May 31, 2014, Savoy entered the AWS 4th Women's Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating Datura. She later eliminated in the semifinal by Amazona. She returned on October 25 at AWS Halloween Slaughterhouse 6, teaming with Candice LeRae in defeating Ruby Raze & Sage Sin. On January 24, 2015, Savoy returned at the Race For The Ring Women's Tournament co-produced by Wrestling Cares Association, where she advanced in the first round after eliminating Taeler Hendrix. The next day, Savoy advanced in the semifinal after eliminating Kahmora. The Tournament Final was decided in a Three-Way between Savoy, Hania The Howling Huntress and Mariah Moreno. The match concluded with Savoy defeating Hania and Moreno. On May 30 at AWS Ladies Night, Savoy defeated Laura James and later teamed with Brittany Wonder, Kikyo Nakamura, Raze & Sage Sin Supreme in defeating PPRay (Peter Avalon & Ray Rosas) & The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) & Jeckles The Jester in an intergender tag match. Between April and May 2015, Savoy defeated opponents in singles matches including Cheerleader Melissa, Laura James and Thunder Rosa. Returning on September 24, 2016 at AWS Ladies Night 2, Savoy defeated Hudson Envy to win the AWS Women's Championship. Returning on Juy 29, 2017, Savoy successfully defended the AWS Women's title against Sage Sin Supreme. She continued her reign, defeating Ruby Raze on July 30. Returning on December 2 at AWS Again No Presents For Christmas - Final Battle, Savoy lost the title to Kris Wolf. Savoy returned on March 24, 2018 at AWS 16 Year Anniversary Show where she defeated Delilah Doom. On June 30 at AWS Bart's Late Birthday Bash - The Women's Tournament And More, Savoy returned in a match defeating Mia Yim. RISE Wrestling (2017-2018) On November 10, 2017, Savoy debuted at RISE 5: Rising Sun, defeating Kylie. She returned on December 1 at RISE 6: Brutality, defeating Aerial Monroe. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017) Savoy was one of many female independent circuit wrestlers invited by the WWE to participate in the Mae Young Classic tournament during the month of July. During the July 13 tapings of the Classic, Savoy defeated Reina Gonzalez to advance on to her second match, before she was eliminated the following night on July 14 by Candice LeRae. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2014-present) Savoy debuted on October 18, 2014 in Volume 67 in a match lost to Heidi Lovelace. She returned on October 19 in Volume 69, where she lost to LuFisto. She returned on March 28, 2015 in Volume 71, participating in the ChickFight Tournament. She advanced in the first round after eliminating Candice LeRae. She was later eliminated in the semifinal by Evie. On October 11 in Volume 78, Savoy challenged Madison Eagles for the SHIMMER Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. On April 2, 2016, Savoy returned in Volume 80 to enter a tournament for the Heart of Shimmer Championship. She advanced in the first round after eliminating LuFisto. Savoy then advanced in the semifinal after eliminating Kimber Lee. The Tournament Final was decided in a Three-Way Elimination match between Savoy, Candice LeRae and Heidi Lovelace. The match concluded with Savoy defeating LeRae and Lovelace to win the Heart of Shimmer Championship and also her first tile in the promotion. She went on to successfully defend the title in Volumes 81 through 85 in singles matches against challengers including Crazy Mary Dobson, Shayna Baszler, Ryo Mizunami, Kay Lee Ray and Jessicka Havok. Returning on July 8, 2017 in Volume 93, Savoy lost the Heart of Shimmer title to Shazza McKenzie. Through Volumes 92 to 96, Savoy wrestled against opponents against Madison Eagles, Hikaru Shida, Saraya Knight, Shazza McKenzie and Deonna Purrazzo. On November 12 in Volume 99, Savoy won her second title after defeating reigning Mercedes Martinez to win the SHIMMER Championship. Returning on April 7, 2018 in Volume 100, Savoy successfully retained the championship in a title rematch against Mercedes Martinez. From Volumes 100 to 104, Savoy successfully defended the title in singles matches against Deonna Purrazzo, Cheerleader Melissa, Kimber Lee and Su Yung. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2018-present) Savoy made her debut on January 3, during the opening night of 2018 Stardom New Years Stars event, teaming with Kay Lee Ray & Rachael Ellering in defeating Mary Apache & Team Jungle (Jungle Kyona & Natsuko Tora). On February 4 at Stardom Kyoto Max, Savoy's first title match was against Io Shirai for the Wonder Of Stardom Championship, but did not succeed in winning the title. During the February 24 edition of Stardom, Savoy successfully defended her Shimmer Championship, defeating Jungle Kyona. On September 9 during the sixth night of the 2018 Stardom 5STAR Grand Prix series, Savoy teamed with Rachael Ellering in defeating Mayu Iwatani & Shiki Shibusawa and Oedo Tai (Hana Kimura & Kagetsu) in a tag team three-way. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Savolock'' **''Double Arm Crossface'' *'Signature moves' **Frankensteiner **Multiple suplex variations ***Butterfly ***Dragon ***German ***Tiger ***Capture ***Doublearm ***Straightjacket *'Tag teams and stables' **Trifecta (w/ Mercedes Martinez & Shayna Baszler) **Danger Inc (w/ Allison Danger & Desi Derata) **Swole Family (w/ Aerial Monroe) *'Nicknames' **"Sacramento Suplex Machine" **"Queen of Suplexes" **"Lil Swole" Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Wrestling Show' **AWS Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #13 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #10 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' **PWR World Women's Championship (1 time, current) *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **Heart of Shimmer Championship (1 time) **Shimmer Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:2011 debuts Category:California wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Action Coast Empire alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Battleground Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Devil Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:PREMIER Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:American wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Champions Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Empower Wrestling alumni